Silêncio
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Com certeza você pode acostumar-se rapidamente com as coisas boas que a vida coloca em seu caminho. Mas não pense que você consegue se acostumar quando a vida as tira de você. As cicatrizes da alma... Estas não há como curar... POV - L
1. Chapter 1

**Ayo people! **

**Bom, é uma fic simples e POV do L. **

**Alguns detalhes como o nome da fic eu emprestei do episódio 25...**

**Yeah, Death Note e o L não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem eu estaria rica e feliz. MAS, o Edward me pertence, kukuku!  
**

**Sem mais enrolações, vamos à fic! o/**

**oOoOoOo**

**Silêncio**

A fria chuva cai e escorre por meu rosto, mas eu não me importo

A fria chuva cai e escorre por meu rosto, mas eu não me importo. Posso ouvir os sinos tocando alto hoje. Um casamento? Talvez. Ou será um enterro?

Ainda posso lembrar-me daquela época. As feridas deixaram cicatrizes, cicatrizes que vão durar para sempre...

**X**

Era um dia comum de inverno. Watari me conduzia pela mão, pelas ruas vazias e frias da cidade. As crianças estavam no interior de seus lares, rindo e brincando com suas famílias. Na hora das refeições, a família sentava-se à mesa e tomava uma deliciosa sopa. As crianças eram colocadas em suas camas quentinhas, por seus pais que lhes contavam histórias com finais felizes. Bem, era assim que devia ser uma casa normal, com uma família normal... algo que eu nunca tive.

E enquanto todas essas crianças partilhavam de sua vida feliz, eu caminhava pelas ruas, abarrotado de blusas, sem ao menos saber como seria minha vida dali em diante.

Andamos por mais uns cinco minutos e então Watari parou em frente a uma casa enorme. Acima dos portões de ferro, uma placa de madeira um tanto suja mostrava as palavras "Wammy's House".

"Este será seu novo lar."

O velhote empurrou um dos portões e nós adentramos o local, um quintal enorme com árvores cobertas pela neve. Algumas crianças brincavam e corriam pelo lugar, outras faziam 'anjos de neve' no chão. Todas sorrindo, como se estivessem esperando por aquela paisagem e aquele dia por muito tempo. Eu não entendia porque elas estavam tão felizes, mas ainda assim as invejava. Depois de passar pelo jardim, adentramos a casa de fato. Eu fui apresentado ao diretor, que nos acompanhou até o meu novo quarto. Era pequeno, porém aconchegante. Uma cama simples, alguns cobertores, um porta que dava para um pequeno banheiro. Havia também uma mesinha a um canto, um criado-mudo ao lado da cama e a janela, que dava vista para o jardim. Ali eu poderia passar horas apenas olhando o horizonte... Pelo menos eu teria uma vida decente dali em diante. Teria um lugar para dormir e refeições todos os dias. Não teria que me preocupar com o dia seguinte. Agora tudo estava bem...

**...**

Eu era novo na Wammy's House e as crianças dali não pareciam se importar com isso. Pelo menos durante duas semanas, eu me senti terrivelmente sozinho, mesmo em meio a tantas outras pessoas. Bem, na verdade eu sempre fui sozinho... Não fazia diferença.

Mas naquele dia chuvoso eu o conheci.

Estava sentado com o dedão nos lábios, perdido em meus pensamentos em um canto do enorme salão onde as crianças gritavam e corriam, quando ele sentou-se perto de mim. Tinha a minha altura e talvez a mesma idade. Era loiro e seu cabelo era bagunçado, suas bochechas eram rosadas e sua pele era branca. Ele sorria e tinha uma expressão serena. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam... Eu podia me perder naquele mar profundo.

_"Olá. Notei que é novo por aqui..." _- dizia, ainda sorridente, encarando-me.

_"Na verdade estou aqui há duas semanas..."_

_"Ahh... Ei, quer alguns marshmallows?"_ - Perguntou o pirralho sorrindo novamente e estendendo a mão que segurava um saquinho colorido repleto dos doces.

_"Obrigado."_ - Peguei um e o coloquei na boca. Eu nunca havia provado um daqueles... O sabor era incrível.

_"É meu doce favorito."_

_"É realmente bom."_ - E pela primeira vez em muitos dias, eu pude sorrir.

_"Qual seu nome?" _

_"Lawliet..." _

_"Bonito nome... Eu me chamo Edward. Mas pode me chamar de Ed." _

_"Certo..."_

Ele possuía um sorriso encantador, e algo naqueles olhos me intrigava...

**X**

Não há dúvidas de que Edward foi meu melhor amigo. Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, senti que existia um laço fortíssimo nos unindo. Eu podia contar com ele em todos os momentos, e foi ele que sempre me deu forças para continuar, afinal, não era fácil viver num orfanato onde as pessoas nem se importavam com sua existência.

Ele iluminou o meu caminho, todos os dias...

**X**

Aos poucos eu fui me acostumando com aquele orfanato, com a rotina dali.

Sempre que não estávamos em aula eu e Ed gostávamos de nos 'esconder do mundo', como costumávamos dizer. A gente procurava aqueles lugares em que ninguém mais pensava estar, afinal esses eram os mais legais. A gente ria, brincava, conversava, comia marshmallows... Nosso local preferido era a janela do meu quarto, que tinha uma vista incrível ao pôr-do-sol. Era quase um ritual, pelo menos uma vez por semana depois do lanche da tarde a gente corria pro meu quarto e com a ajuda de um banquinho subia no parapeito da janela com um saquinho de marshmallows e ali passava um tempão filosofando sobre o mundo e pensando como seria a vida quando a gente saísse dali.

Por mais que eu tente, não consigo me esquecer de nenhum daqueles momentos...

Certa vez, quando estávamos observando o céu eu perguntei ao Edward se ele poderia me fazer uma promessa...

_"Edward... promete que você vai sempre estar comigo?" _

Ele abaixou a cabeça, foi a primeira vez que vi aquele olhar triste, e apenas continuou em silêncio...

Eu não questionei, talvez tivesse feito uma pergunta estúpida, então resolvi mudar de assunto.

Naquele momento eu não entendi o porquê do silêncio e da tristeza repentina...

Naquele momento...

**X**

Eu já mencionei que as cicatrizes permaneceram aqui?

Elas vão permanecer enquanto eu existir...

Com certeza você pode acostumar-se rapidamente com as coisas boas que a vida coloca em seu caminho.

Mas não pense que você consegue se acostumar quando a vida as tira de você.

As cicatrizes da alma... Estas não há como curar...

**X**

Aos poucos eu fui descobrindo quem realmente era Edward. E não era um conhecimento superficial que eu tinha sobre ele, era muito mais do que isso. Eu podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando...

Aquele brilho no olhar...

Edward era determinado, sabia o que queria. Era preso à vida como eu nunca tinha visto. A coisa mais simples, como uma folha caindo da árvore, podia despertar aquele brilho. E aqueles olhos brilhavam porque eram vivos e principalmente porque Edward sabia viver.

Talvez as pessoas não o entendessem... E talvez nem mesmo eu o tenha entendido tanto assim...

O fato é que eu nunca vou esquecer-me daqueles olhos...

**X **

Eu acordara naquela manhã nublada de domingo sentindo-me feliz. Escovei os dentes e desci para tomar café. Procurei Ed pelas mesas, mas não o encontrei.

Depois do estômago cheio eu resolvi procurá-lo. Olhei em todos os cantos da mansão, mas não o encontrei. Aquilo era muito estranho...

Resolvi falar com o diretor do orfanato...

_"Onde está o Edward?"_

"_É a primeira vez que alguém pergunta sobre Edward...Vocês devem ser próximos..."_

_"Sim, somos muito próximos..."_

_"Edward precisou ir ao médico para... hmmm... para alguns exames..."_

Ao ouvir aquilo eu me assustei. Ed parecia sempre tão bem... O que poderia ter acontecido?

_"Quando ele volta?"_

_"Dentro de alguns dias..."_

Eu abaixei a cabeça e segui para meu quarto. Aquilo definitivamente havia acabado com meu dia. Eu estava preocupado...

Parei em frente à janela e ali fiquei pelo resto do dia, imaginando mil e uma coisas...

No dia seguinte, acordei ansioso, desci correndo e novamente procurei por Ed, mas ele ainda não havia voltado. A mesma coisa aconteceu no dia seguinte e no outro.

Era quarta-feira e finalmente fazia sol. Eu estava sentado em um dos balanços do jardim, mais uma vez sozinho, observando as crianças irritantes que corriam e gritavam como de costume.

Edward se aproximou e sentou-se no balanço ao lado do meu. Apenas continuei de cabeça baixa. Não pude negar que estava feliz com a presença do loiro ali e sorri, sem que ele percebesse. Continuei calado e não demonstrei felicidade, no fundo eu estava chateado.

Edward observava uma trilha de formigas no chão, mas seus olhos não brilhavam, tinham um enorme vazio.

Ele por fim disse:

_"Desculpe..."_

Permaneci em silêncio para que ele continuasse.

_"Eu... tenho algo a dizer... algo que na verdade já devia ter dito..."_

_"Então diga logo..."_ - Eu fui um tanto rude, mas ele precisava saber que eu estava chateado, afinal ele sumira por três dias inteiros e me deixara preocupado.

_"Eu... Vou morrer Lawliet."_

**oOoOoOo**

**Yeah, fim do primeiro capítulo o/**

**Não se preocupem, acho que em mais um capítulo eu termino a fic! **

**Nhaaa, eu gostei dessa fic, sabe..Tava cansada de fics Matt x Mello e me veio a idéia dessa aqui!Só queria uma infância um tanto feliz pro L, um amigo legal sabe... XD**

**Bem, não adianta ficar aqui fazendo justificativas...Como diz meu professor "artista não se justifica!" u.ú**

**Espero profundamente que tenham gostado da fic, já que eu adorei escrever! D **

**Críticas... Sugestões... Reclamações... Indenizações... Elogios... Mandem reviews e façam a Ná-chan feliz! \o/ **

**  
Até o próximo cap!**

**KissU's**

**;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ele fora direto, frio. Seus olhos permaneceram vazios, encarando-me, e várias sensações tomaram conta de mim. E o que eu mais desejava naquele momento era que ele parasse, sorrisse e depois dissesse que fora uma brincadeira idiota.

Eu queria gritar, mas minha voz não se projetava. Eu queria chorar, mas as lágrimas secaram. Eu queria correr e minhas pernas travaram. Eu olhava dentro de seus olhos, e era só isso que eu conseguia fazer naquele momento de choque.

Sem que eu precisasse dizer algo, Edward começou a explicar-se.

_"Já faz um tempo que sei disso... Os médicos descobriram, porém não há nada que possa ser feito. É um tipo de câncer que não tem cura ou tratamento. Eu posso viver por mais uma semana ou um mês... Mas é certo que já não me resta muito tempo mais."_

Aquelas palavras ecoavam na minha cabeça...

Cada uma delas era como uma faca afiada acertando meu coração, e eu ainda não podia me mover, sequer piscar...

Ele prosseguiu, voltando o olhar para a trilha de formigas no chão, cabeça baixa.

_"Eu já aceitei minha condição... E sei que não deveria me aproximar das pessoas, afinal, não posso exigir nada delas quando sei que logo não estarei mais aqui. Desculpe, eu fui egoísta... Mas algo me dizia naquele dia, que eu tinha que falar com você. E você foi o melhor amigo que eu tive, Lawliet."_

Minha vontade ainda era de gritar. Meu coração e minha alma gritavam...

Eu não tinha palavras... Eu não tinha lágrimas...

E novamente eu não tinha nada.

**X**

Me entende agora?

Já pode imaginar toda a dor que eu sinto, ainda?

O que mais dói é saber que o problema está na sua frente e você não pode fazer nada.

Eu fui um inútil! A vida sequer deu-me chance de lutar por aquilo que tentava me tirar.

Ora, se o único fio de esperança lhe é tirado, o que lhe resta então?

Nada, eu lhe digo... além de cicatrizes incuráveis...

**X**

O sol brilhava naquele dia, as crianças corriam e gritavam, as formigas da trilha continuavam a carregar as folhas que caiam das árvores e nada daquilo fazia sentido. Eu não posso culpar Edward por ter-me escondido a verdade, por ter escolhido a mim como amigo. Ele foi um anjo em minha vida...

Naquele dia o meu mundo parou.

Edward me explicou então toda a história...

_"Estou nesse orfanato desde que posso me lembrar. Há mais ou menos um ano os médicos descobriram minha doença. Disseram-me que eu tinha pouco tempo de vida, e na verdade, nem sei como estou aqui ainda. Acho que já durei tempo demais... De tempos em tempos eu preciso ficar alguns dias fora. Vou ao médico e faço exames de rotina. Mas isso de nada adianta. Só um milagre poderia me salvar..."_

Aos poucos eu fui 'recobrando os sentidos'... Estava quase chorando ao encarar Edward.

_"Ora Lawliet, eu não quero que as pessoas tenham dó de mim, como eu disse, eu já aceitei minha condição..."_

E foi exatamente aí que eu finalmente entendi o porquê daqueles olhos brilharem tanto pra vida.

Não pude conter algumas lágrimas e então abracei Ed como se aquele fosse o último abraço que eu lhe daria.

_"Eu não vou te abandonar, amigo."_ - e isso foi tudo que eu pude dizer.

**X**

Eu nunca havia rezado antes, mas eu passei a rezar todos os dias para que um milagre acontecesse e Edward não fosse embora.

Às vezes eu sentia que meu pedido seria atendido... Às vezes eu chegava a acreditar que ele não iria morrer.

E eu me forçava constantemente a esquecer o fato de que sua vida estava no fim.

**X**

Depois de tudo que Edward havia me dito, eu resolvi me mudar para seu quarto. Perto dele, eu poderia ajudar caso algo acontecesse, poderia aproveitar todo o tempo que ainda tínhamos juntos.

Eu tentava não deixar transparecer o meu medo. Tentava agir como se estivesse tudo bem, para que ele também se sentisse confortável.

Mas... Por mais que o sol brilhasse e que o céu estivesse maravilhoso... A vida, para mim, tinha perdido a sua cor. O que não parecia ter acontecido para Ed, que continuava magnânimo como sempre fora.

Por um momento eu senti inveja dele... Mesmo diante de tudo que estava lhe acontecendo... Ele era inabalável. Mantinha-se forte.

Ao contrário de mim... Que só pensava em desistir, quando aquele sorriso se apagasse.

Eu era apenas um mero fraco, covarde.

**...**

Já era noite. Por volta das nove horas...

_"Lawliet... Já está dormindo?"_ - Ed sussurrava. Ele em sua cama e eu deitado sobre o colchão retirado do meu quarto, ao lado desta.

_"Não consigo dormir..."_

_"Queria pedir-lhe um favor..."_

_"Pode dizer."_ - disse sentando-me e forçando os olhos para enxergar o pequeno Ed em meio à escuridão.

_"Eu soube que há um parque de diversões aqui perto, ouvi algumas crianças comentando. Sabe... Eu nunca fui numa roda-gigante."_

_"Certo, iremos até lá."_ - disse, finalmente encontrando a cabeça de Ed, na beirada da cama, e fazendo-lhe cafuné.

**X**

Nós precisamos ser muitíssimo cautelosos para conseguir escapar do orfanato sem que ninguém nos visse. Felizmente o quarto de Edward ficava no primeiro andar, então conseguimos pular facilmente a janela. A parte mais difícil foi pular o muro, mas depois de uns cinco minutos estudando como faríamos para atravessá-lo, conseguimos passar para o outro lado.

Fomos então até o tal parque.

Várias pessoas sorrindo. Muitas luzes coloridas. Brinquedos. Ursos de pelúcia como prenda...

O que mais me encantava naquela noite, sem dúvida, era o sorriso de Edward, e claro, os seus olhos. Ele estava feliz como eu nunca tinha visto.

Demos uma volta pelo parque e por fim fomos até a roda gigante.

Era uma noite estrelada... A mais bonita da minha vida. A mais feliz da vida de Ed.

Edward sentou-se, olhando pelo vidro da cabine as pessoas que passavam lá fora. Logo, o brinquedo começou a movimentar-se. E quanto mais alta nossa cabine estava, mais os olhos de Ed brilhavam.

Ele permaneceu calado por um bom tempo, até que finalmente o brinquedo parou quando nós estávamos em seu mais alto ponto.

_"É magnífico ver o mundo daqui de cima. Aquelas pessoinhas transitando lá embaixo, como numa trilha de formigas e as luzes que se tornaram apenas pontinhos luminosos, como vaga-lumes... É tudo tão magnífico... E ao mesmo tempo é tão estranho não termos o controle sobre essas vidas aí embaixo, e principalmente sobre a nossa própria."_

E mais uma vez eu só pude ficar calado.

Resolvi olhar também pelo vidro. Eu contemplava as estrelas... Até que ao longe, eu pude ver uma estrela-cadente. A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi _"Faça um pedido!"_ e depois, automaticamente _"Desejo que o Ed não morra!"_

Rapidamente a estrela-cadente desapareceu. E nesse mesmo instante, uma dor apertou meu coração. Mais uma vez eu estava negando a realidade à minha volta.

**...**

Havíamos conseguido voltar para a Wammy's House sem que ninguém nos descobrisse. Estávamos felizes, tanto que demoramos um pouco para pegar no sono.

Naquela noite eu tive sonhos estranhos, perturbadores...

**X**

Ah... Os sinos continuam soando alto hoje... Altos como naquele dia...

**X**

Acordei, já era manhã e o sol com certeza brilhava lá fora.

Fiquei deitado por uma meia hora, apenas perdido em meus pensamentos. Até que resolvi chamar por Ed para que pudéssemos tomar o café lá embaixo.

Me ajoelhei no colchão, ao lado de sua cama e por um momento fiquei observando-o. Sua expressão era serena. Chamei por ele algumas vezes. Ele não acordou. Sequer se mexeu. Chamei de novo. Nada. Aquilo começava a me preocupar.

_"Edward!... Acorda, Ed! Já é de manhã...Vamos tomar o café e..."_ - Eu me recusava a tocá-lo...Nada. Ele simplesmente não se mexia. _"Desde quando você dorme como uma pedra?" _- eu disse, forçando um sorriso amarelo, tentando não pensar o pior, tentando não chorar. Meu peito começara a doer.

Eu finalmente, por impulso, toquei sua mão, que repousava sobre o peito.

Gelada. Branca. Sem vida.

_"Edward... Só pode ser brincadeira! ED...WAR...D!!"_ - inúmeras sensações tomavam conta de mim. Eu tremia, gaguejava, ria na esperança daquilo ser apenas uma brincadeira idiota... Até que por fim as lágrimas vieram.

Eu o chacoalhava, mas nada acontecia. Comecei a gritar, até que o diretor do orfanato apareceu.

_"Lawliet...Saia daí, iremos cuidar disso." – _disse ele, a voz fria.

E à força me tiraram de dentro do quarto.

_"Me deixem ficar perto dele! Só mais um minuto! Eu preciso ficar perto dele... ele precisa de mim!"_ - Eu gritava, me debatia, chorava...Mas era inútil.

_"É apenas um pesadelo... Eu vou acordar de manhã e Ed estará sorrindo ao meu lado. Apenas um pesadelo..." _

**X **

Me lembro de tudo isso como se fosse hoje...

Eu sentado em frente ao quarto dele, a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, apenas observando vários adultos que entravam e saiam do aposento, cochichando, falando ao celular... E eu ainda tentando fugir da realidade.

**X**

Logo chegou a hora do enterro.

Um monte de pessoas vestidas de preto, um padre dizendo belas palavras... Como se conhecessem Edward, como se alguma vez tivessem se importado com ele.

Naquele momento eu apenas tinha raiva. Raiva de tudo. Até de ter raiva.

E eu havia me enganado... O sol não brilhava naquele dia. E o céu permanecia apenas nublado. Assim como minha alma. Cinza. Sem cor. Que estava ali apenas por estar e nada mais.

E apenas quando abaixaram o caixão eu voltei à realidade. Finalmente me dei conta de que nunca mais veria aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos azuis... Eu nunca mais me sentaria na janela do lado dele, nunca mais comeria marshmallows com ele...

**X**

Eu voltei a me sentir sozinho, mesmo em meio às pessoas. Passei vários dias apenas deitado, sem vontade de viver.

A vida me ensinou a ser forte. Ainda que eu nunca consiga ser forte como Edward... Ele me ensinou muitas coisas.

Eu nunca deixei de comer marshmallows. Eu nunca mais rezei. Eu nunca mais fiz pedidos á estrelas-cadentes. Eu nunca mais fui num parque de diversões. Eu nunca mais me aproximei das pessoas, nunca mais me apeguei a elas.

Eu nunca deixei de pensar em Ed. E principalmente, eu nunca esqueci, nem esquecerei de seus intensos olhos azuis.

**X **

_**"O que está fazendo aí, Ryuuzaki?" **_

**O intrigante rapaz chamado Raito veio tirar-me de meus pensamentos... **

_**"Nada demais. É o barulho dos sinos..."**_

_**"Sinos?"**_** - perguntou, sem nada entender.**

_**"Sim, os sinos estão tocando muito alto hoje."**_

_**"Não ouço nada."**_** - disse, incrédulo.**

_**"Sério? As condições hoje são favoráveis, é inevitável ouvi-los... É uma igreja. Um casamento? Ou..."**_

_**"Do que está falando Ryuuzaki? Não fique falando asneiras."**_

_**"Sinto muito. Minhas relações com as pessoas são muito distantes, não confio em ninguém."**_

_**"É verdade Ryuuzaki, você não se relaciona muito com os demais ao seu redor..."**_

_**"Sim, tem razão Raito."**_

**X**

Os sinos não param de tocar...

Não se preocupe Ed...Em breve eu me encontrarei com você, onde quer que você esteja.

Hoje os sinos estão tocando... Para mim.

**X**

**N/A:** Yeahpy! Fim da fanfic! (finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e terminei!)

Nyaaah...Eu adorei demais escrevê-la.

Confesso que fiquei emocionada quando estava escrevendo a parte em que o L tenta acordar Ed. (aliás, espero que não tenham imaginado o Ed como o Edward de Fullmetal Alchemist... porque não tem nada haver. Pensem no Ed mais como um Near loiro!XD "Será que isso ajudou?")

Essa última parte em negrito é a cópia do episódio 25. Eu precisava dessa parte na fanfic, não sei porque, mas precisava! XD

Eu adorei meu personagem Ed. Ele é muito kawaii, não?

Minha amiga ficou me enchendo o saco, curtindo com a minha cara...Porque segundo ela, os olhos do Ed brilhavam **demais**! XD

Desculpa... Mas eu precisei dar ênfase á isso. Espero que não tenha exagerado! Ò.ó

Well... Espero MESMO que tenham gostado da fanfiction!

Dúvidas...Reclamações...Críticas...Pedidos...Agradecimentos...Sinais de fumaça... Sugestões... Quer me ameaçar de morte? Quer falar oi?...

REVIEWS! (ok, eu sei que não vão mandar...só queria me sentir importante por um minuto XD)

E pra finalizar...

**L, eu te amO!** (e quase enfartei pela milésima vez, quando tive que rever o episódio 25 para finalizar a fic.)

Tá, agora chega... antes que meu N/A fique maior que a fic! XD

Bubais


End file.
